


welcome home

by royuals



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Français | French, Lesbian Character, Light Angst, No Plot/Plotless, No Spoilers, Romance, Swan-Mills Family Fluff (Once Upon a Time)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:08:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24003325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royuals/pseuds/royuals
Summary: "Regina fit les quelques pas qui la séparait de sa petite amie pour ensuite arriver à l’entrée de la pièce.La scène devant elle lui fondit le cœur.Emma leva les yeux lorsqu’elle sentit un regard sur elle et lui fit un tendre sourire, ses yeux tout pétillants..."100% fluff | OS SwanQueen
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	welcome home

**Author's Note:**

> hey! 
> 
> Voici un petit OS 100% fluff sur nos deux personnages préférés écrit entre révisions, partiels, l'ennuie et dormir haha  
> J'essaie également de m'avancer ou finir sur mes fanfics incomplètes, elles seront postés durant les vacances (en gros, de mai à août x)) 
> 
> Bonne lecture!

Regina soupira de soulagement lorsqu’elle claqua la porte d’entrée de sa maison quasiment sombre.

Elle retira sa veste, la posa sur le porte-manteau à côté de la veste rouge hideuse dont elle avait finit par s’habituer.

Elle s’appuya d’une main contre le mur tandis qu’elle retira ses talons avec ses orteils.

— Emma? Appela la brune en fronçant des sourcils, n’ayant eu aucune réaction de la part de sa petite-amie qui, d’habitude lui saute dessus alors qu’elle vient à peine de franchir le seuil de la porte, pour l’embrasser, la câliner et parfois même la porter comme une princesse pour la déposer dans le canapé pour une session chatouille, bisous et câlins avant de l’entraîner finalement dans la cuisine pour dîner.

La blonde finit par lui répondre quelques peu après, d’une voix calme et pas très forte depuis la cuisine.

— Ici, bébé. La brune fit les quelques pas qui la séparait de sa petite amie pour ensuite arriver à l’entrée de la pièce.

La scène devant elle lui fondit le cœur.

Emma leva les yeux lorsqu’elle sentit un regard sur elle et lui fit un tendre sourire.

Son biceps servait à maintenir le chaton afin qu’il soit mi assis, mi couché tandis qu’elle lui donnait le biberon en plein milieu de la cuisine vêtue d’un simple sweat beaucoup trop grand pour elle, d’un legging qui appartenait à la brune tandis qu’elle avait ses pieds nus.

— Hey…. Murmura la blonde, toute souriante en voyant sa petite-amie enfin rentrée.

L’autre lui répondit d’un simple sourire tout en s’avançant vers la shérif mais s’arrêta à quelques centimètres en face d’elle pour déposer un léger baiser sur ses fines lèvres tandis qu’elle posa une main sur le bras occupée à maintenir l’animal.

Elle embrassa le haut de la tête du chaton puis releva la tête vers sa femme.

— On a eu un appel étrange cette après-midi de Granny, disant qu’elle avait entendu de drôles de petits cris pendant qu’elle allait jeter des sachets poubelles dans la benne derrière le restaurant. Elle fit une pause. On a d’abord cru que c’était un bébé. Elle haussa les épaules tout en jetant un œil vers le chaton tout maigre dans ses bras. Techniquement, c’est un bébé.

Regina ne bougea pas d’un centimètre, ses yeux jonglant sur sa petite amie et le chaton aux poils couleur marron foncé dont elle ne voyait que de côté.

— J’ai passé l'après-midi chez le vétérinaire tandis que David était reparti au poste pour faire toute la paperasse à ce propos mais au moment d’entrer au refuge, je n’ai pas pu.

Elle embrassa sa tête avant de frôler sa tête avec le bout de son nez tout en retirant le biberon désormais vide.

Je sais que la loi estime que son propriétaire a le droit de venir le récupérer durant les 8 prochains jours, ce qui arrivera probablement pas vu son état… Mais est-ce qu’on peut le garder en attendant? Peut-être l’adopter par la suite…

La blonde fit une petite moue, celle qui faisait toujours craquer la brune depuis des années. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps qu’elle s’empressa d’ajouter:

— Regarde comme il est craquant, gina.

Elle se pencha légèrement, pour faire montrer entièrement le chaton, maintenant que le biberon ne gênait plus et qu’il avait les yeux grands ouverts.

Regina expira fortement du nez, elle savait qu’elle allait gagner, comme toujours mais ce qu’elle ne s’attendait pas, c’était de craquer elle aussi pour cette petite bête inoffensive qui se désirer d’une chose comme elle et Emma avait toujours voulu, être aimée.

Ses yeux étaient si grands et d’un vert si intense, assez ressemblant à ce d’Emma mais ce qui la fit encore plus craqué était son visage qui était de couleur marron foncé comme le reste de son corps tandis que le côté gauche était couleur sable.

Regina se mit à caresser le haut de la tête de l’animal à l’aide de son pouce tandis qu’il le fixa avec ses yeux verts.

La blonde se mit tout à coup à pouffer de rire sans aucune raison. Elle obtenu un regard questionneur de la part de sa petite amie alors elle répondit en souriant:

— A chaque fois que je le regarde, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à une Danette.

L’autre femme se mit à rire devant les âneries de sa petite amie.

— Je suppose que ça ne sert à rien que je donne mon avis pour lui donner un nom.

— Ce nom lui va bien, tu ne trouves pas? Demanda la blonde en vraiment lui demander, ses yeux pétillants et un large sourire. Elle baissa ensuite les yeux vers le chaton . Dis à maman Gina que tu aimes le prénom “Danette”

Le chaton se mit à miauler, au plus grand plaisir d’Emma.

— Tu vois bébé, il adore!

Sentant son bras s’engourdir, elle mit Danette contre son torse, sa main caressant les poils soyeux.

— Maman Gina et moi allons prendre soin de toi, mon petit cœur. Raconta la blonde en faisant une voix complètement gaga.

A ce surnom, la brune leva les yeux en l’air avant d’embrasser la joue de la femme pour ensuite commencer à faire le repas tout en écoutant sa petite amie parlait avec leur fils.

— Maman et moi allons manger et ensuite on va aller faire un gros dodo tous les trois, on va te tenir chaud toute la nuit et….

— Il ne dormira pas avec nous!

— S’teu plait gina, il va avoir si peur dans une grande maison dont il ne connaît pas. Je le mettrai de mon côté pour ne pas qu’il te gêne la nuit.

Quelques minutes après un lourd silence dans la cuisine et deux pairs de yeux verts la fixant, Regina céda…

Une nouvelle fois.

Elle soupira fortement puis ajouta:

— Très bien mais juste cette nuit!

Emma se mit à sourire pour la énième fois de la journée. Elle se mit derrière le dos de sa femme qui commençait à cuisiner puis posa son menton sur son épaule, le chaton s’endormant rapidement contre les deux corps chauds.

8 jours plus tard, personne n’avait réclamé le chaton au plus grand plaisir des deux femmes… et de Danette qui était traité comme une princesse et aimé comme il ne l’avait jamais été auparavant.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu!


End file.
